The King's Mistress
by GlisteningDarkness
Summary: The year is 1675. Christian Grey is the reigning King of Ireland. He is known for being an evil tyrant. Everyone fears him. When one peasant has the courage to stand up to him he decides to take her back to the castle and show her just how evil he can be. What the King doesn't know is this peasant won't go down without a fight
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
"Your Majesty, your horse is ready." A round middle-aged man was bowing at the door of a great room. Inside that room, looking in the mirror was Christian Grey, King of Ireland. The King glared at his servant through the mirror.

"That will be all Linus. Leave me."

The servant bowed once more and raced down the hallway as if he couldn't leave the King's presence fast enough. Christian snickered to no one in particular and put on is leather gloves. Today he was going into one of the nearby villages to restore order. He had been given word that the villagers were conspiring against the crown. The King couldn't have that.

Christian turned around and stalked out the door. As he strut down the hallway his brother, Elliot caught up to him.

"You ready to do this?" His brother grinned at him.

Christian said nothing and kept on walking.

They made it outside and both climbed atop their horses. Christian kicked his horse and it took off at fast speed down the castle grounds towards the gate. His brother was following close behind.

….

" _The King has been spotted a mile down the road!"_

The villagers of Belfast broke out in chaos. The men roared amongst each other. The women screamed and grabbed ahold of their children and the shopkeepers quickly closed up shop. It was no secret that the evil King was an evil tyrant. He would kill a man for simply looking at him the wrong way. The Belfast villagers quickly formed two long lines on either side of the gravel road that went through their tiny village. Whenever the King made a visit he expected everyone to form these lines or the would face his wrath.

The men stood on one side of the gravel road and the women and children on the other. Once they heard the horses hooves coming up the road their frantic whispers stopped and all that was left was silence.

Anastasia Steele, daughter of Raymond Steele, blacksmith of Belfast was standing in line, directly across from her father. He winked at her and mouthed that everything would be alright. Anastasia had recently arrived in Belfast village to live with her father because her mother recently passed away. She had heard stories of the evil King but this would be her first time laying her eyes upon him.

She looked to her right and saw a man dressed all in black riding a black stallion up the road. Followed suit was a younger man, wearing all brown. His horse was white. The two men on horses slowed right down and started to slowly trot through the village. The man in the lead had striking copper hair and a beautiful face. Anastasia thought he may be an angel. She soon learned he was far from it. The King stopped his horse and peered down at two old men whispering to each other.

"When you are in the presence of the King, you will do your best to keep quiet. If I have to repeat myself you will find yourself hanging by your feet in my dungeon." The two old men immediately stopped talking and froze.

The King chuckled harshly at the men and continued his way down the line of villagers.

 _Wow! What a monster._

Anastasia couldn't hide her disgust. It must have shown on her face because when the King trotted by her on his horse he paused to look at her.

His pupils dilated and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Is there something you'd like to say peasant?" The King narrowed his eyes at her. Anastasia didn't know what had come over her because she glared up at him and spat.

"You're a damn monster."

Every villager in the area let out loud gasps. Anastasia's father closed his eyes in pain. He knew what was coming next.

To everyone's surprise the King said nothing and continued on his way. The man behind the King on his horse didn't hide his mask of shock either. A few moments later and the two men had left the village. When they were out of sight the village erupted into cheers.

Raymond ran over to his daughter and hugged her.

"You foolish girl! What were you thinking? The King won't forget this. You may have just cost yourself your life."

Anastasia was shaking in her father's grasp.

"I..don't know what came over me. He was just so cruel. I had to say something Father."

One of the villager's jumped on top of a barrel.

"Three cheers for Anastasia Steele. The first woman to ever stand up to that prick of a King!""

…

The King hopped up his horse and was stalking towards the castle. His brother was following quickly behind.

"Christian, are you going to let that lowly peasant get away with this?" Christian said nothing and kept walking. His brother suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Has the King gone soft?"

Suddenly Christian whirled around and took out his sword. He pointed it at his brother's neck.

"You are question the King, brother?"

His brother's eyes were wide.

"No, brother, I'm sorry."

Christian sheathed his sword and continued to stalk off towards the castle. He made his way to his quarters and slammed the door behind him. He went back to face the mirror and glared at himself.

 _You pathetic fuck. You let that pretty peasant talk down to you. Are you seriously going to let her get away with this?_

No, he wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the evening and Anastasia was preparing supper for her and her father. They could never afford much so the menu was very limited. She decided to boil some potatoes and pig's feet to make a stew. Her father enjoyed her cooking. Ray wasn't the greatest cook and sometimes she wondered how he survived without her all these years.

When Anastasia was a child her parents and her were living in another village a hundred or so miles from Belfast Village. Her father went to war and she stayed behind with her mother. Ray was away for over a decade and was believed to be dead. It turns out he was just lost in the war. A few months ago Anastasia was working as a barmaid in her village when out of the blue Raymond Steele showed up after all of these years. Anastasia's mother had passed away by then so Anastasia opted to move with her father to Belfast Village where he's lived for years now.

Anastasia served the stew into two wooden bowls and handed one to her father. He thanked her and they dug in.

When they were finished and Anastasia was putting everything away her father came up behind her.

"Anastasia...I think we should leave this place. After your altercation with the King it's just a matter of time before he brings chaos to our doorstep."

Anastasia turned around to face her father.

"Where would we go? We haven't any currency."

Ray tried to give his daughter an encouraging smile.

"I can sell my forge. That should fetch for a decent price. We can travel by foot until we find a new place to settle."

Before Anastasia could reply she heard a woman's scream outside.

Ray ran to the window and peered out. He saw the King's soldiers walking through the village with torches.

"Their coming Anastasia. You need to get out of here. Their coming for you."

Ray grabbed his daughter's hand and led her out the back door of their little hut. They were running through the village now.

Anastasia looked around in shock. There were soldiers everywhere kicking in villagers doors and beating the villagers. She struggled to keep up with her Father.

Big arms engulfed Anastasia and she was ripped out of her Father's hands.

She kicked and clawed at her assailant but it was no use. He was too strong. She was being dragged away to a carriage. All she could see before she was thrown in the carriage was her father on her knees screaming her name before a soldier punched him in the face.

Anastasia was sobbing on the floor of the carriage. She could feel her tears and snot dripping all over her hands.

"Enough." A masculine voice shrieked at her.

Anastasia hesitantly looked up and met the eyes of King Christian. He was glaring at her, with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"You dare insult the King of Ireland and assume that all will be well in the world? You ignorant girl. This is no ones fault but your own."

"What are you doing to my father, to the villagers?" She sobbed into her hands again.

The King said nothing for a moment.

"If I didn't need the crops your little village produces I would burn it to the ground with everyone in it. However- they will be spared- for now."

Anastasia held onto a glimmer of hope.

Christian continued.

"As for your father. Well you will never see him again. You will never see your village again. Congratulations peasant, I officially own your body and soul."


	3. Chapter 3

The carriage ride was long and bumpy. The King decided to put a burlap sack over my head and bound my arms behind my back. He didn't allow me to sit on the carriage seat. Instead he forced me to lie flat on my stomach during the ride back to the castle. He didn't say a word the entire ride and neither did I. I didn't cry a single tear once he put me in there. I told myself I wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction. All I cared about was my father. I prayed to God that he was okay.

After some time the carriage finally came to a half. The King opened the carriage and climbed out, leaving me in there still on my stomach. I heard him talking to someone.

"Put her in the slave quarter. Task Gail with showing her the ropes."

"Yes your Majesty."

Suddenly strong arms dragged me from the carriage and stood me up. My hands remained bound and the burlap sack was still covering my face.

"Walk." A gentle but stern male voice ordered. I found my footing and started to walk while the man held onto me. I kept tripping over my feet. It was so hard to walk properly when you couldn't see where you were going.

After a few moments of endless walking we came to a set of stairs. The man lead me down carefully.

"Gail, the King has asked that you attend to this one. Put her to work. Show her how things work here."

"Then I will take it from here. Thank you Taylor." A kind, female voice said to the man. The man huffed and turned to head back up the stairs. Suddenly I felt warm hands gently take the burlap sack off my head. I met the eyes of a blonde, older woman. She had kindness in her eyes.

"Are you alright dear?" She said as she untied the bounds on my wrists.

It took me a moment to find my voice.

"I.. think so. Who are you?"

The woman set the sack and binds down on a small wooden table.

"My name is Gail. I've been a servant here for about twenty-five years now. Welcome to Castle Grey."

I didn't feel welcome at all. In fact I knew I shouldn't be there. Suddenly I grabbed her arm.

"Please! You have to help me get out of here!." I begged her. She had compassion in her eyes but shook her head.

"I can't dear I'm sorry. The King will have both our hides on a pike if I did. I felt the same way you did once, back when King Carrick reigned. I was brought here against my will as well. I promise you, if you follow the rules and do what you're asked you will be just fine. Whatever you do, do not try to escape I beg you. You're in my charge now and we'll both be killed." The woman looked at me with pleading eyes.

Every bone in my body wanted to run but I did not want to get that poor woman killed. She had a unique kindness to her. I decided to stay for now to protect us both.

"Alright, I won't run."

The woman smiled compassionately at me.

"I'm very glad to hear it. What's your name?"

"I'm Anastasia." I took the woman's hand in mine.

"Well Anastasia dear follow me. I'll show you our home."

Gail lead me around the two tiny rooms that were to be ours. There was sparse furniture and muddy floors. Our beds were made of hay. There was a small kitchen with a tiny wooden table and two chairs where we would eat our dinner. There was a bucket in each of our tiny rooms to do our business in. All in all, it wasn't much but it wasn't terrible. Gail had sat me down at the table to go over our daily duties.

 _6:00-7:15 AM Prepare breakfast for the King and his Court_

 _7:15 AM- 11:45 AM Clean throughout the Castle_

 _11:45- 1 PM Prepare lunch for the King and his Court_

 _1-5 PM Help maintain the castle grounds_

 _5-7 PM Prepare dinner for the King and his Court_

 _(At a minute's notice : Should the King request assistance with anything, even after your daily chores you will to abide without hesitation.)_

I look up at Gail curiously after she disclosed this last part.

"What does that mean? You don't…" I feel mortified. Gail looks at me mortified as well.

"Oh heaven's no! Usually the King will request a book read to him or wardrobe assistance before an important ball if you have proven you have a knack for style. The King may be an evil man but he's not a rapist. I can assure you."

This omission makes me feel a bit better about my situation.

 _At least he won't hurt me in that way._

Gail stood up abruptly.

"It's late dear, you should get some sleep. We have an early start in the morning."

Gail turned to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"Gail.. where are the other servants? Is it just the two of us?"

Gail gave me a sympathetic, and pained look.

"There have been others but they couldn't follow the rules. I have high hopes for you Anastasia. If you do as the King asks you will be okay. I promise you." With that Gail hurried off to her room while I was left standing there in shock.

 _You have two choices Anastasia. Take your chances and run or stay and live._

I decided to stay..for now.

…

Someone was shaking me awake out of my sleep. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I realized who woke me up. The King himself was face to face with me in my little room. He grinned at me evilly.

"I just wanted to see how the peasant with the smart mouth was enjoying her new quarters." This man was really despicable.

"Oh it's quite nice actually. Thanks for your consideration."

The King's eyes were piercing into me. His mouth was set in a firm line and he was glowering at me.

"Who do you think you are mouthing off to me. Nobody mouths off to me. No one." My God did he ever act like a petulant child.I just stared at him, stone faced for a few moments.

"Will there be anything else, your Majesty?"

He quirked his eyebrow up at me as if unsure if I was being rude again or serious. He stood up and headed for the door. Before he left he turned around.

"You'll do well to watch that tone with me peasant. If you know what's good for you."

He stalked out of the room. I rolled my eyes. A part of me wanted to tell the King where he could go but I knew I'd be chancing it. The man was known as a monster for a reason.

 _Don't poke the bear Anastasia._ I had to remind myself before I went back to bed.

…

Christian slammed the door to his bedroom. He walked over to sit in front of his mirror.

 _Did you seriously go down to the slave quarters to argue with that girl? You are the King of Ireland and you resort to petty fights with some worthless peasant. Are you really that pathetic?_

In truth the King knew why he did it. Despite being surrounded by people, by ruling a country he felt completely and utterly alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anastasia wake up! We have to prepare breakfast for the court!" Anastasia awoke to Gail shaking her awake. For a brief moment she thought she was home. It all came back to her after a few seconds. She was definitely not at home and would probably never be home again. She didn't want to get Gail and herself in trouble so she got out of bed quickly. She met Gail in their tiny kitchen.

"Here love put this on quick." Gail handed Anastasia a white apron. She noticed Gail was wearing one as well.

She gave Anastasia a once over and nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Gail hurried up the stairs out of their quarters with Anastasia following closely behind. She led Anastasia through a door by the top of the stairs that led right into a magnificent kitchen. It was huge. There was food spilling out from the cupboards. You could feed her village for a year with all this food.

Gail went into the cupboard and grabbed some fresh eggs no doubt plucked from a chicken coup the day before. She also grabbed some red potatoes. It would appear they were making eggs and hash for the court. Gail started on the eggs and showed Anastasia how to do up the red potatoes. Anastasia knew how to cook - well so this was quite an easy task. After about an hour breakfast was ready. Gail looked at Anastasia's work appraisingly.

"You can cook! Ah splendid. I knew I had a good feeling about you. Grab a serving tray and follow me." Gail marched towards big doors that led out of the kitchen and into a large dining room. Anastasia looked up in wonder. The castle she would soon realize was breathtaking. Anastasia followed Gail to the end of the dining room where the King and his court were waiting for breakfast. Anastasia pictured in her head a room full of people but was surprised when she noticed just how small the court was. The arrogant King was sitting in the middle of a male and female. Anastasia recognized the male right away. He was riding through her village with the King that day she decided to mouth off to him. He was a blonde haired man who looked to be a few years older than her. On the other side of the King sat a black haired girl. She was quite beautiful and was smiling to herself. She looked to be about Anastasia's age. Anastasia stopped looking at the other two people and met the eyes of the King. He glared at her but she could sense the smallest of a smirk on his evil lips.

"Well it's about time. I've only been sitting here waiting for the better part of an hour." The King snarled. Gail flinched and bowed.

"My apologies my Lord."

The King smirked again.

"No need for apologies Gail. No doubt this peasant slowed you down." I wanted to glare at the King but stopped myself.

"Oh Christian stop. We were not waiting that long." The girl on the one side of Christian smiled brightly at me. Christian huffed but said nothing.

 _So he doesn't yell at this girl? Perhaps she's his Queen._

Anastasia figured that couldn't be true. She couldn't think of anyone willingly marrying this toad. She grinned to herself.

"Is something funny peasant?"

Anastasia shook her head.

"No your Majesty."

He narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing. Anastasia and Gail begun to fill their plates. Gail and Anastasia were to stand there, not talking until the court finished their breakfast. The two people on either side of the King were chatting animatedly amongst one another while the King said nothing.

After a half an hour they had all finished. The man and woman thanked us for breakfast and strode out of the dining room. The King lingered behind. He was staring at Anastasia. She met his eyes and didn't flinch.

"Is there something else you need your Majesty?"

For a minute the King said nothing. Then he stood abruptly.

"Clean this up."

The King strode out of the dining room.

Gail let out a breath of relief. She looked at Anastasia and chuckled.

"I thought he was going to yell at us some more. He was fixated on you. It's an odd thing."

Anastasia grabbed the serving tray and loaded the discarded dishes on it.

"He's definitely odd. Tell me Gail does he often make night calls to harass?"

Gail raised her eyebrow curiously up at Anastasia."

"What do you mean?"

Anastasia followed Gail to the kitchen to put away the dishes.

"He came into my room last night to pester me. He was taunting me about being a peasant. He was acting like a petulant child."

Gail froze and stared at Anastasia wide eyed.

"I've never heard of him doing that before. Very odd. Be careful Anastasia, if anyone were to overhear you talking about the King like that they would have your head."

Despite Gail's warning Anastasia could see amusement in her eyes.

 _I guess the King's harassment is comical to some._

Their next chore of the day was to clean the castle. Gail directed Anastasia to the upstairs quarters. She was to make every bed upstairs, dust and tidy up the rooms. Gail would be cleaning the downstairs part of the castle.

Anastasia hurried upstairs. She was still in the dress she was taken in the night before. It was a blue sleeved daygown she had made herself. She always prided herself on her ability to sew. After about an hour of cleaning different rooms she came upon a room with the door open.

She knocked hesitantly before heading in.

"Come in!" barked a masculine voice.

It was the King's room.

Anastasia took a deep breath and walked in. The King was sitting on a chair facing a mirror staring at himself intently. He met Anastasia's eyes and smirked.

 _Arrogant bastard aren't you?_

The King raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well don't just stand there. Get to work!"

Anastasia jumped and rushed over to his bed. It was a mess. The sheets were scattered and pillows were on the floor. She couldn't fathom how someone slept like that. Then it hit her.

 _He probably did this on purpose the bastard!_

Anastasia glared down at the bed and started to tuck in the sheets. She fluffed the pillows and arranged them nicely on top of the bed. She was surprised the King wasn't saying anything. She was bent over the bed a bit trying to get a corner of the sheet under the bed when she turned her head a bit and glanced at the King. He was staring at her ass! Her eyes widened and the King quickly looked away. She was mortified. She made the bed quickly.

"You may go." The King said hoarsely. She made a small bow and left the room quickly.

 _He did not stare at my ass. Why would he?_

Anastasia shook the thought out of her head and moved on to the next room.

..

Christian's head was in his hands.

 _You not only checked out the ass of a peasant but she caught you! It was a very nice ass though._

Christian shook his head shaking the thought of the peasant out of his head. This girl was not going to get under his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, please leave me a review if you can with some feedback. Thank you.**

After hours slaving away I was finally done my chores for the day. I was mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted. I didn't think the list would end. It was ten thirty at night and Gail and I were eating supper at our little table in the slave quarters. We were dining on a few tiny scoops of porridge. Back home I sometimes went days without eating so this was a luxury to me. The only luxury. Gail stopped eating and set her spoon down.

"You did really well today Anastasia. I must say I was a little worried at first but you proved quite useful. I know the court took notice as well."

I gave Gail a shy smile. It was nice to hear a compliment especially under these circumstances.

"Gail, who was the man and woman sitting on either side of the King in the dinning room today?"

Gail gave me a look that showed she was surprised I didn't know.

"That was Prince Elliot and Princess Mia, the King's siblings."

 _Siblings eh?_

I took another bite of my porridge.

"They didn't seem as difficult as the King." I stared down at my bowl not meeting Gail's eyes incase I overstepped a boundary.

Gail chuckled and continued eating.

"Oh heaven's no. Those two are quite a joy to serve. The King on the other hand- you're right.. He's .. difficult. But I assure you he's not all that bad. I've known him since he was an infant. He was actually quite a happy child. He didn't get like this until his father, King Carrick passed away. His mother, Queen Grace passed away shortly after."

I felt a sudden stab of sympathy for the King and his siblings.

"How did they pass away?"

Gail gaped at me.

"How do you not know?"

I shrugged.

"I only moved to Belfast village to live with my father a short time ago." I say as way of explanation..

Gail looked like she didn't want to say at first but took a deep breath.

"The King was assassinated by one of his closest friends. It was chaotic. Nobody could fathom how such a betrayal could happen. The assassin was a man by the name of John Flynn. He and King Carrick were the best of friends since they were small children. The Queen, lost in grief killed herself by way of poison shortly after her husband's death."

I felt a sour taste in my mouth. This was hard to comprehend.

"Why did John Flynn assassinate his friend?"

Gail shrugged.

"No one knows really. There were rumors of an affair between John and the Queen. Some say he had it in his head that he could somehow obtain the crown for himself.I'm afraid we will never learn the truth."

I stared into Gail's eyes wanting to know more.

"What happened to John Flynn Gail?"

Gail met my eyes and they look pained.

"The King, well he was known as Prince Christian at the time killed him."

I went to bed shortly after our conversation but I suddenly found myself restless. I was lost in thought. I found myself feeling sympathy for the bastard that snatched me like a thief in the night from my father. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and fell into a much needed sleep.

…

Her face was soft like an angel's wings. While she slept her mouth was shaped in an o. She looked so peaceful. I had realized before until I studied her like this. For a peasant she was quite beautiful. I could watch her sleep for hours but I know I mustn't. With one last stroke of her cheek I tiptoe out of her room and head up the stairs out of the slave quarter. I lean against the door to the kitchen and close my eyes.

 _What are you doing Grey?_

…

"Anastasia wake up!" Gail was shaking me awake.

 _Oh great, another day of slavery._

I groaned and turned my head to look at Gail. She had curious look on her face.

"Gail what is it? Has something happened?"

Gail's eyes lit up.

"I told you you would do well here Anastasia and the King has taken notice! He has asked you to accompany him on an errand to a neighboring village. It took me ten years or so to get this opportunity. After just two days you get to leave the castle's grounds!"

I jump up shocked.

 _He's taking me out of the castle? Maybe I can escape!_

As if she could read my mind Gail gave me a sharp look.

"Whatever thoughts you may be having about running away Anastasia don't I beg you. The King's guards will surround you. You won't have a chance to escape. Please, take this as an opportunity to get out and see a new place. Do whatever the King ask's. Here put this on. He's left it for you."

Gail hands me a light pink frilly dress. It looks nothing like what a slave would wear. I gasp at it's beauty but I am momentarily confused.

"Why would he leave me a dress to wear?"

Gail shrugged.

"Perhaps he's going somewhere noble. Contrary to the stories you may have heard about royals they do not like to be seen with peasant's in tow. They dress you up to blend so you don't make them look bad. Now get dressed! The King has asked you to be ready within ten minutes!"

I hurry out of bed and Gail helps me put the dress on. I am not sure what I am in store for but I am definitely curious.


	6. Chapter 6

I spun around in the dress. It was so stunning. Gail helped me wash down quickly and slip into the dress. She had a brush so she combed through my hair. My hair spilled down my back. Gail was staring at me in wonder.

"Anastasia you look so beautiful!"

I smiled shyly at her. I had never been called beautiful before. The poor never had such luxuries. Despite being a slave to the King I didn't feel like one at this moment. Gail lend me up the stairs of our quarters outside. We hurried through the garden towards the carriages. The King's men surrounded the carriages. The carriage door opened and the King got out. When he saw me he froze. The look he had was..different. Usually he just glared or snarled at me. But this time he was frozen. As if remembering himself he gestured for me to get in. Gail whispered me an encouraging good luck and headed back to the quarters to start her day. I climbed into the carriage and the King followed suit.

He sat directly across from me. The carriage driver ordered the horses to go and we were on our way down the castle grounds. The King closed the carriage curtains which upset me because I would have liked to see the area so I could see how to make my way back to my village. I suspect this is why he's closed them. Since I no longer had anywhere else to look I met the cold eyes of the King.

He was wearing a black velvet suit with a white collar and white cufflinks. Despite my hate for him I thought he looked lovely. I tried hard to push that horrid thought out of my head.

"The dress looks well on you." The King said to me, eyes still cold with a matching tone.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

 _Did he just pay me a compliment?_

"Thank you." Was all I allowed myself to say.

The King nodded and said nothing. The carriage ride was becoming very quiet and ominous. I could feel a tension floating through the air. I decided to try a tactic.

"Christian.. I mean you're Majesty. I wanted to apologize for the hurtful thing I said to you in my village that day. It was unlady like."

The King's pupils dilated.

"You're apologizing to me?" He asked incredulously.

"I am." Was all I said.

The tyrant King huffed.

"Well that's not going to buy your ticket to freedom. You're here to stay."

I figured as much but said nothing. I knew it was best to stay quiet.

"Tell me about yourself." The King said suddenly and I froze.

 _Why does he want to know about me?_

I started to fidget, not meeting his burning gaze.

"What do you want to know?"

The King shrugged.

"Whatever you'd like to divulge I suppose. Tell me about your life."

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to tell him anything but I knew if I didn't divulge some secrets of my life he'd be mad and probably punish me.

"My name is Anastasia Rose Steele."

The King laughed. It appeared that he for a moment he let his guard down because he put that forcefield right back in place. He looked pointedly at me.

"Is that really all you're going to say Anastasia?"

My skin prickled. That was the first time he's called me by my name instead of peasant. I momentarily hate myself for the feeling I get when he says my name.

 _What the hell is wrong with you? He's an evil bastard. Ignore his charms it's a ploy!_

In a moment of bravery I glare at the King.

"What does your Majesty want to know?" I bat my eyes at him pretending to be sweet. He sees right through my act but doesn't call me on it. It's almost as if I can see humor in his eyes.

"You're not from Belfast Village, are you?"

I shake my head no. That's an obvious statement after all if I had grown up there I probably would have been made a slave a long time ago for my big mouth.

"I have only been in Belfast Village for a month. I'm from the village of Cork. I moved here to live with my Father, the blacksmith after my Mother died."

Christian had the decency to show sympathy on his face. I was grateful that he didn't ask me how my mother died. I suddenly felt brave again. I sat up straight and squared my shoulders.

"So what about you?"

The King leaned close- almost too close. His face was only inches from mine.

"What about me Anastasia?"

My body was experiencing that familiar tingle again. I hated myself for the feeling this bastard gave me. But I knew if I kept him talking like this then perhaps he would stop being such an evil dick.

"Tell me something about you."

At first the King looked like he wasn't going to say anything. Afterall why would he divulge anything to some slave girl? He sat back in his seat and scratched his chin.

"What do you want to know?"

That was definitely a good question to ask. What did I want to know about this man?

"Why aren't you married?"

My eyes widened when I realized what I blurted out. The King blanched for a moment, shocked, I think, at my question. My audacity.

"I don't need nor want a Queen." He folded his arms together like the petulant child he was.

"Do you want a King then?" My eyes widened in horror at what I said.

 _Did I really just ask him if he wanted to lay with another man? He's going to kill you._

I closed my eyes in fear of what was coming next. He was going to chop my head off with his sword I bet. Everything got really quiet all of a sudden. I was too afraid to look or speak.

Warp lips suddenly met mine and shot flames through my skin. I opened my eyes in wonder. The King quickly broke off the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

His face was only an inch away from mine and he was breathing as heavily as I was. There was a knock on the carriage and we both jumped.

"Your Majesty we're here."

The doors opened and the King climbed outside. He shot his hand back inside for me to take it and climb out. My head was spinning.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked around in wonder. After what felt like a half a day's carriage ride we had arrived at a beautiful estate in the countryside. It was nearing dusk and the sky was a beautiful shades of pink and orange. We are standing outside the carriage. King Christian was whispering something to our driver that I could not hear. The driver nodded and climbed back onto his seat. Christian turned to me.

"Are you ready?"

I glanced up at him nervously. I was still in shock from that kiss.

"For what exactly?"

The King smirked at me and held out his arm for me to take.

"For the ball."

 _The ball?_

I couldn't believe my ears. Did the tyrant King of Ireland serious say we were going to a ball? Looking straight ahead at the beautiful estate made me believe it. There were torches lining the long walkway to the front door of the estate. Two guards stood on either side of the large door. Christian started to lead the way down the walkway of torches but I stopped in my tracks. I pulled on his arm to make him stop. He turned around and scowled at me.

"What is the problem?"

I released his arm and wrapped my arms around myself.

"What kind of a game is this? Why would you take me, a slave, to a ball?"

The King glared at me and sighed.

"I took you with me because as King it is my obligation to attend. I couldn't find a date at such short notice. Believe me- I would rather be here with anyone else. However I'm not. As fate would have it you're here with me. If anyone asks who you are you let me do the talking. You do not talk to anyone. Do you understand?" He was glaring at me. I felt like a piece of garbage.

"Yes." I said in a small voice. I was livid. No doubt he couldn't find a date. After all- who would want to be in the company of such a monster. I took the King's arm again and let him lead me inside. The kiss was long forgotten.

The guards opened the doors and what I saw next brought wonder to my eyes. A big white ballroom with a few dozen people dressed in their best dancing around to beautiful music. There were tables lining the walls where a few men and women sat taking breaks from their dancing. Everyone stopped once the King and I walked in. The music stopped as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, announcing his Royal Highness, King Grey." Everyone bowed to the tyrant King. He nodded and the music began again. He led me through the wide eyed crowd. All the men were staring at me in wonder and all the women were scowling. I could hear their whispers.

 _Who is that with the King?_

 _She's beautiful!_

 _So lovely!_

 _I don't like her!_

I kept my head bowed focusing on the floor as he lead me through the crowd of people and their whispers. He stopped in the middle of the dancefloor. I looked up at him confused.

"Can you dance?" He whispered to me.

Of course I could dance. My mother taught me well. We used to go dancing in our village during festival season.

I simply nodded and that was all the King apparently needed to hear because suddenly he pulled me into his embrace and we were off. One hand was on my waist and the other was holding my hand tightly as he spun me around the room. Nobody else was dancing. They were all stock still watching us. The King's eyes were burning into me. It was like he didn't notice anyone else in the room. I have to admit- dancing with the beautiful King at a ball was definitely something. I would prefer this over cleaning his dank castle any day.

The King eyed me skeptically as we danced.

"What are you thinking about?" He half smirked at me, showing minimal curiosity.

"I'm wondering why everyone is staring at us.

The King laughed.

"They staring at you, not me. I suppose they are trying to figure out who you are and what you are to me."

I peered up at him curiously.

"Are you going to tell them who I am?"

The King chuckled.

"Oh yes, this is Anastasia the peasant I plucked from her village against her will. Don't be ridiculous. I said I will handle it. Now will you quiet your smart mouth so we can finish this blasted dance?"

I released his hand to pretend to zip my lip. He scowled at me but I could swear I saw the hint of a smile on his lips.

After five minutes of dancing he led me off the dancefloor to a set of chairs to the corner of the ballroom.

"Sit" he ordered. I obliged and sat down. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and it was making me anxious. The King took a seat down beside me. Suddenly a group of people flocked over to us.

"Your Majesty, whom may I ask, is your lovely date?" a blonde haired middle aged man dressed in a dashing black suit asked.

"Ah Welch, hello. This is Anastasia Steele. She's has recently arrived here from London."

I looked at Christian as if he'd grown two heads.

 _So he's given my real name to this man- and has said I'm from London. They aren't going to believe that when they hear my accent. I suppose I should attempt an english accent. It would have been nice if the bastard had warned me this is what he would be saying._

"Anastasia, this is the Lord Welch O'Reilly. He's the owner of this grand estate."

The Lord took my hand and gave it a small kiss.

"Lady Steele. How do you do?"

I nodded to the Lord Welch O'Reilly.

"My Lord."

After a few pleasantries shared between the King and Lord O'Reilly he disappeared with his group to leave us once again alone. It was a curious thing. The King is usually rude to most people I have seen him speak with but not Welch. I eyed him speculatively.

"What is it?" He muttered.

"Nothing." I turned my head and looked away. Christian stood up suddenly and grabbed my hand, pulling me up with him. He lead me out of the ballroom to a doorway.

"Where are we going?" I tried to keep up with him. He was walking quite fast.

"I want to show you something. Come. Keep up peasant."

 _Oh so we're back to that. So much for being Lady Steele._

Christian led me out onto a balcony. It was stunning. Ivy hung from the big marble railings. There were beautiful flowers lining every part of the balcony. It took my breath away.

"It's so.. Beautiful."

The King smiled.

"Yes- it's my favorite part of this estate. I like to come out here to escape when I have to attend these dreaded things. I'm glad you like it." He added.

He was looking up at the stars lost in thought. I felt like I was intruding on some conversation he was having with himself.

"Would you like some privacy?"

The King twitched and looked down at me.

"No." He looked surprised at himself when he said it.

"Why share this with me? None of this makes sense. You despise me. You ripped me away from my father and promised me a life of torture and slavery. Yet here I stand, in a beautiful dress enjoying a ball with you."

The King sighed and glared at me.

"You are insufferable. You know that?"

I glared right back at him. In that moment I honestly didn't care anymore. I was done being cautious. My life for all intents and purposes was over already.

"Well you're a tyrant." I spat at him.

His eyes went wide, almost feral like. Suddenly he grabbed me and planted a forceful kiss on me for the second time tonight. This kiss was different. He wasn't pulling away. It's hard to describe this feeling of being kissed passionately. The King is the only man to have ever kissed me. Despite my hatred for him, his lips on mine were not full of hate. I felt something alien. I think this is what lust must feel like. Suddenly I flung my arms around his shoulders and he dragged me to the balcony wall. He pushed me up against the wall and continued to kiss me. All too soon it was over.

"Enough!" He screamed and pushed himself away.

After a moment he turned to look at me.

"What the hell are you doing to me?"

I gave him a shocked look. He turned around and stalked off the balcony leaving me standing there feeling like I was nothing.

 _Why? Why let him do this to you? He's practically the devil. He's using you! He doesn't care for you so do not care for him._

This was becoming too much for me to bare. I needed to get out of here now. I wanted to find my father and flee to England like we planned, far away from the evil King. My eyes darted to the ivy hanging off the balcony. It looked fairly thick. I glanced down at the ground. It was only about a fifteen foot drop. Even if I fell I wouldn't be too hurt. I climbed up onto the railing and clutched onto the ivy.

"Anastasia!" I turned quickly to see Christian staring at me wide eyed. Before he could run to me and pull me back I let myself drop the fifteen feet. I landed on my knees. The beautiful dress was now grass stained. My legs and feet were throbbing but I didn't care.

Fight the pain I kept reminding myself. I kicked off my shoes and darted across the lawn. To my right I saw the walkway lit by torches. I passed the carriage and suddenly stopped in my tracks. I couldn't leave.

 _He'll kill my Father. He'll burn down my village. He'll probably kill Gail._

I never realized before that he had me. I couldn't flee even if I wanted to. I felt tears streaming down my cheek. I turned and headed back to the carriage. The driver was eyeing me curiously but said nothing. I opened the door to the carriage and climbed in. It took me a moment before I saw the King standing in the torch walk way just staring at me.

…

 _My heart was pumping with anxiety stricken thunder. I kissed her not once but twice. She jumped off the balcony and could have fallen to her death. When she jumped I felt helpless. I was terrified she would be hurt. Why do I care? She's nothing. She comes from nothing. She could have escaped. She could have run home to her father and I probably wouldn't have stopped her. Yet here she is, climbing back into my carriage. This girl is a mystery. A mystery I must solve._


	8. Chapter 8

The carriage ride back to the castle was met with utter silence. Not a word was spoken which I found surprising giving my attempt to escape. I was sure the King had something sinister planned to punish me. However, I was quite surprised when he climbed out of the carriage and offered me his hand. Instead of having me escorted back to the slave quarters he led me through the doors main doors and into the dining room. It was dead quiet in there. Afterall it had to have been nearly morning. The King ushered me into the kitchen. He walked up to one of the cupboards and pulled out an apple.

"Are you hungry?" He asked with his back turned to me. Honestly after the night's events I was famished.

"Yes, shall I cook for you?"

The King said nothing. Instead he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a silver platter with what held dinner from earlier I'm guessing. I just stood there in wonder as I watched him load two forks onto the platter and stalk out to the dining room. He took his usual seat in the centre and patted the seat beside him where his brother usually sat.

"Are you sure?"

The King glared at me.

"Yes before I change my mind. Sit. Eat." The King picked up his fork and dug into what I'm assuming was chicken and potatoes. I cautiously walked up and sat down beside him. He pushed a fork over to me. It appears we were going to share the supper right off the platter. How strange. But I didn't argue I was too hungry. I picked up my fork and plucked up a piece of chicken. It was mouth watering. I started to really dig in. I noticed the King looking at me out of the corner of his eye He was smirking at me. I turned to meet his glance.

"Something funny, your Majesty?"

He continued to smirk.

"Yes, you."

I huffed and continued to eat. I knew if I said something back he'd probably take the food away and send me back to the slave quarters. I was enjoying this little vacation.

The King finished eating and cleared his throat.

"You jumped off that balcony and landed as gracefully as a samurai. Care to explain?" He arched his eyebrow up at me.

 _Had I? I hadn't realized. I was too focused on the escaping part._

I shrugged and took another bite of the delicious chicken.

"I was an active child I suppose you could say."

I closed my eyes remembering my childhood for a moment.

" _Come on Anastasia don't be a coward!" My childhood friend Jose was up high in the tree._

 _My hands shook with fear as I reached up for the branch. He was really high up._

" _You chicken!" He laughed so hard at me I swear he was going to fall out of the tree._

" _No one calls me chicken!" I yelled. I took a deep breath and climbed the tree to sit up top with Jose._

 _Having a boy as a best friend growing up meant sports and adventure not dolls and tea parties. I was an active child._

I smiled fondly at the memory. Christian was giving me a curious look.

"I just got lucky." I shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Somehow I doubt that." He resumed eating once more. I stopped eating because I couldn't shake the impending punishment.

I set down my fork and turned to look at him. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Are you going to punish me for trying to escape?"

Christian stiffened.

"I thought about it. I should hang you by your toes in my dungeon. But I won't. Not this time at least."

I swear I saw humor on his face.

"Why not?"

 _Jesus Anastasia you always say the wrong thing. Don't poke the bear! He said he wasn't going to punish you._

The King continued eating so I joined in. Once the platter was clear he didn't say anything for another few minutes.

"I saw you. You could have run for it. You may have even gotten away but instead you turned around and climbed into the carriage. You didn't run. You stayed. That's why I'm not going to punish you Anastasia."

 _Who would've thought the evil tyrant could show compassion._

"Thank you." Was all I mAnastasiaged to say. The King simply nodded and stood up.

"Come." He turned and headed out of the dining room. I knew better than to ask where we were going. He was leading me upstairs to his quarters. After a moment I was standing in his bedroom. He walked over to his big desk and sat in front of his mirror. I stood stock still by the door unsure what was happening.

He peered up at me through the mirror and smirked.

"You can come in you know."

I took a hesitant step forward. The King was watching me He had an ominous look on his face. After those two kisses we shared this evening I had a million different thoughts going through my mind.

 _What exactly does he wants? Is he planning to bed me? Like some common whore?_

I shook the terrifying thought out of my head remembering what Gail had told me before. She said the King wasn't like that. That he was a private man.

"What are you thinking about Anastasia?" Christian looked at me curiously.

"Are you planning to bed me?" I was shocked I had blurted that out. The King's eyes flared for a moment.

Christian stood up from his desk and turned to face me. He was only a few inches from my body.

"Do you want me to bed you?"

 _Did I want to go to bed with this man? I haven't had relations with anyone before. Would I want to hop into bed with the man who ripped me away from my father and turned me into a slave? These foreign emotions I was experiencing were starting to get on my nerves._

I slowly shook my head no. The King slowly lifted his hand to my cheek.

"You're far better than that Anastasia. I'm not a thief out to rob you of your virtue." His hand on my face felt soft and reassuring. I closed my eyes and touched his hand holding mine. He suddenly flinched and dropped his hand.

"I think it's time you go back to your quarters. Goodnight Anastasia." The King turned around to go sit back in front of his mirror. I was startled by his sudden mood change. Without another word I fled from his room towards the slave quarters.

…

There was a knock at the door. Had Anastasia come back? The door slowly opened and my sister Mia popped her head in. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Brother did I just see that slave girl fleeing in a hurry from your bedroom? Wearing a beautiful gown no less."

I shrugged and said nothing. Mia came up behind me and touched my shoulder and I stiffened. My siblings and I weren't much for conversation, especially since I became King.

"She's changing you isn't she?" Mia had a hopeful look in her eyes. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and said nothing.

 _Admit it Grey- that slave girl is getting to you. You knew it the moment she stood up to you in the village. Anastasia Steele was different._


	9. Chapter 9

When I returned to the slave quarters I found that Gail was asleep. Our tasks for the day wouldn't start for another hour or so. I wasn't tired anyhow. The night's events kept replaying in my head. I decided to get an early start. I went to my room and peeled off the dress. I put on my clothes I arrived in and fetched an apron. I left the slave quarters and made my way to the castle's kitchen to get a head start on preparing breakfast for the court. Once in the kitchen I went into the cupboard to pull out some fresh eggs.

"Hello." said a girlish voice. I jumped and dropped the fresh eggs on the floor. I turned around to see Christian's sister Mia standing there smiling at me. I bowed and started to pick up the eggs.

"I'm..sorry Princess. I didn't mean to break the eggs." Princess Mia stepped forward and helped me pick up the eggs. I looked at her surprised. She was still smiling sweetly at me as she helped me.

"Thank you Princess."

Princess Mia throughout the eggs she picked up and wiped her yokey hands on a cloth she found on the countertop.

"It's no problem at all Anastasia and please, call me Mia."

I was shocked.

 _Well it's nice to know they aren't all tyrants. Are any of them really?_ My mind wandered back to kissing the King.

 _Don't go there Anastasia._

I cleared my throat and met Mia's gaze.

"Is.. there something you need assistance with.. Mia?"

Mia shook her head no and took a step forward.

"No, I just wanted to get a look at you. You are very beautiful, you know. No wonder my brother is captivated by you."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Cap-captivated by me? I stuttered. That was absurd. My mind started to rewind a moment. One minute he was hot and the next cold and repeat. There was no telling what mood he would be in. As if Mia could read my mind she gave me a knowing smile.

"Trust me, it's true. It's only been two days and I've noticed that things are changing. For one, he not only had you accompany him off castle grounds but he took you to a ball. I promise you he has never done that. Ever since my brother became King let's just say he hasn't been pleasant. He's been downright evil. Then you show up and my brother has light in his eyes that I haven't seen since he was a child. I promise you that what I say is true. Just give it time, you will see. I'll let you get back to work." Without another word Mia skipped out of the kitchen leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

Gail arrived in the kitchen about an hour later. She saw I had breakfast already prepared.

"Goodness Anastasia. Have you slept at all?"

I shook my head no and gave her a small smile.

"I couldn't sleep. I had an eventful night. I figured I could cook breakfast and give you a break."

Gail gave me a knowing look and smiled kindly.

"Well since we now have some free time before we have to serve breakfast why don't you fill me in on your trip, I'm dying to know."

I leaned against the counter and filled Gail in on the nights events, leaving out the kisses and my attempt to escape. She eyes were lit up with wonder once I finished.

"Heaven's my dear I am at a loss for words. He took you to a ball and introduced you to the nobles as a noblewoman from London? This is not the King I know. This is quite foreign, isn't it?"

Before I could reply we heard the dining room doors open and seats moving. It was time to serve breakfast. We both grabbed platters full of food and headed into the dining room. Mia and Elliot were sitting at the large table. Christian was nowhere to be seen. Disappointment rang through my bones.

 _He must be sleeping. Afterall, we did just get home at dawn._

Mia winked at me as I served breakfast. Her brother Elliot paid no attention. He was much to focused on the food placed in front of him.

Suddenly the dining room doors opened and Christian stalked in. He looked exhausted. He nodded at his siblings and took a seat between them. I stepped forward to place his breakfast in front of him. He looked up and met my gaze. His eyes looked hungry, lustful even. I started shaking remembering how I'd asked him if he wanted to bed me earlier. He said he didn't but any woman, experienced or not could see that this look he was giving me said that he did. Gail and I finished serving and stepped back to allow them to eat. Mia and Elliot were as usual talking animatedly to each other. Christian's eyes never left me as he ate his breakfast. It was making me uneasy. I saw Gail raise her eyebrow at me at the corner of her eye. I gave a slight shrug as if to say I didn't know why he was looking at me.

After a half an hour Elliot and Mia stood up to leave the dining room but Christian remained.

"Gail, you may gather up the dishes and head back to the kitchen. I need to speak to Anastasia for a moment."

Gail bowed and did what he asked. When the kitchen door closed Christian stood up out of his seat.

"Well Anastasia it appears my little ruse at the ball last night has caught the attention of many. I have received several letters this morning from nobles informing me that they would like to meet the angelic Lady Steele. If they found out I took my peasant as my companion to the ball it would be scandalous and I can't have that so from now on you are no longer going to reside in the slave quarters. You will be given your own room upstairs."

I stared at him as if he'd grown two heads.

 _What?_

"Are you saying I'm free?"

The King glared at me and stepped forward until he was standing over me.

"No you are not free nor will you ever be. You will remain at my castle Anastasia. I'm giving you a gift by freeing you of hard labor. However should you disobey me or make a mockery of me, or tell anyone who you truly are you won't be sent back to the slave quarters, you will be sent to the dungeon."

I gulped.

 _So much for being "captivated" by me._

"What about Gail?"

Christian side and shook his head.

"What do you mean what about Gail?"

I pointed to the kitchen.

"She won't have any help."

Christian rolled his eyes.

"Gail has done this for many years by herself. I assure you she will be fine. Now- wait here. I will go speak with Gail. I will explain to her what's going on. You can head upstairs to the quarters. Your new room is directly across from mine. I'll be up later to check on you." Without another word the King made his way to the kitchen leaving me standing there still in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened the door to my new bedroom and gazed around in wonder. It was magnificent. There was a large red canopied bed in the centre of the room. To the left of the bed was a vanity mirror and desk with several different candles and makeup laid out. There was a fireplace across from the bed. There was also a closed stocked with gowns. They were beautiful. I ran and dove onto the bed. I have never had anything like this before. I allowed myself a few minutes of delight before reality set in.

 _You're still a prisoner Anastasia. That hasn't changed._

I suddenly felt very homesick for my Father. I hoped that he was alright. I wished that I could send word to him that I was alright too. Perhaps Christian would let me? Before I can continue that thought there's a knock on my door. I roll off the bed and walk towards the door. I slowly open it and meet the eyes of the King.

"Well what do you think?" He smirked at me.

I manage a small polite smile.

"It's lovely. Thank you your Majesty." I gave him a tiny bow. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Well Lady Steele we will have a guest for dinner tonight. I expect you to wear something elegant. You may rest for awhile and someone will fetch you when it's time for supper." With one last look at me the King shut my bedroom door and walked away into his room. I had no idea who was coming for dinner but I felt nervous.

..

Christian climbed into bed and tried to sleep but he couldn't. That girl was sleeping only a small ways away from him. He put a hand over his eyes and groaned.

 _How had things gotten so out of hand? You took that girl from her home to be your slave. Yet now she's being treated as noble and put up in her own bedroom. You also fabricated a story of people being curious about her. What the hell are you doing?_

It wasn't all a lie Christian knew. One person was almost too interested when she heard about Lady Steele at Lord Welch's ball. The Countess Lincoln. Christian's eyes narrowed. It was no secret that the Countess Lincoln, despite being twice his age was after the title of Queen ever since he was crowned King. That woman was infuriating. Perhaps having her for supper with Anastasia beside me she will take the hint that she will never be Queen.

 _But Anastasia will never be your Queen either you fool._

Unable to sleep or shake his haunting thoughts the King jumped out of bed. He was going to go train.

…

"So the slave is now a Lady?" Elliot asked as he swung his sword at Christian. Christian jumped back and blocked the hit from his brother.

"You know nothing brother." Christian huffed and swiped his blade at Elliot. Elliot defectively dodged and went in for the attack again. This time he managed a hit on Christian and Christian landed on the ground. Elliot stood over him with the sword pointed at his neck. He glared down at his brother.

"Hey, it's none of my concern. You're right- it's just curious." Christian glared at his brother but took Ellio's hand as he helped him off the ground.

Christian put his sword away on the rack and turned to face his brother.

"You're right, it is none of your concern!"

Christian headed towards the door and slammed it behind him.

Elliot put his sword on the rack and smiled to no one.

"Should be an interesting supper."

Anastasia stared at herself in wonder. Her hair was pinned up in an intricate braided bun. She was wearing a light blue frilled gown and she smelt of lilies. Princess Mia was standing behind her smiling brightly.

"You look beautiful Anastasia!" Mia had helped Anastasia get ready for supper Mia was wearing a striking golden gown. Her short black hair was tucked to one side. She gave me a last once over and linked her arm in mine.

"Are you ready Lady Steele?" She grinned at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I muttered.

..

Two men opened the doors to the dining room for us and we strolled in. The King and his brother Elliot stood up for us. The King was looking at me wide eyed.

"You look beautiful." He said and I momentarily stilled. Mia and Elliot both gaped at their brother. Apparently it wasn't like the King to give compliments. Usually Elliot and Mia sat on either side of the King but this evening Elliot was moved down one. I was to sit between him and Christian. We all took our seats. I could see Gail standing in the kitchen peering out at me. She smiled kindly. I felt sympathy for her. She should be up here, especially after all this time, not me. My sympathetic thoughts were cut off when a loud voice filled the room.

"May I present, the Countess Lincoln."


	11. Chapter 11

She walked with grace and authority. Her black feathered gown trailed on the floor behind her. A smug smile slowly crept on her face when she saw the King. When her eyes met mine that smile immediately dropped. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. The King stood up and walked forward.

"Countess, it's a pleasure to see you." He kissed her hand. The Countess batted her eyelashes at him.

"Thank you for having me Your Majesty." Her eyes met mine again. "This must be Lady Steele. I have heard about your beauty but I must confess I assumed it to be rumor." I stood up and bowed.

"Countess." The King walked over to take his seat beside me. The Countess walked over to take a seat beside Mia. There was something sour about this woman, I could feel it in my bones.

Once the Countess was seated Gail and a few men walked out with platters. I recognized one of the men to be a man named Taylor. I suppose since I am no longer working in the kitchen Gail needed extra assistance. Guilt crept up my stomach. I should be helping her, not sitting here with the royals where I most definitely don't belong. The Countess interrupted my self loathing train of thought.

"So Your Majesty, what made you decide to welcome Lady Steele to the castle? From what I've heard you don't allow anyone to stay." The Countess eyed me like a snake waiting to pounce on a mouse. Once again I shifted uncomfortably. The King reached out and touched my thigh under the table to still me. His had on my thigh stirred up that unfamiliar feeling again.

"Well Countess, as you are well aware of, I am a very private man. Such rumors you hear about me not allowing visitors is just that, rumor. For are you not presently in my dining room at the very moment about to enjoy a plentiful meal?" The King challenged her.

"Your Majesty." She muttered as he put her in her place. I felt a small smile creep up my lips. The King looked at me at the corner of his eye and I could see the same small smile mask my own.

Gail and Taylor served us all dinner. I had no idea what we were about to eat but it looked majestic. Perhaps it was rabbit stew of some sort.I was not sure but it smelled heavenly.

We all dug into our meal promptly and the conversation was postponed for the moment. I was thankful for that. I didn't want that old crow of a woman asking me any questions. I wasn't exactly rehearsed in this part I was supposed to be playing. Unfortunately supper came to an end all too fast and the conversation began again. Mia and Elliot were talking animatedly with one another as per usual. You could never get a word in with those two during dinner. Christian was silent beside me. I could feel the Countess's glare upon me. I hesitantly looked over at her to meet her eyes.

"Your Majesty, do you intend to make Lady Steele Queen?" Silence fell on the room. Everyone looked at the Countess in shock.

 _Did she really just ask that?_

The King turned his glare on her.

"Don't be foolish Countess Maryse. As you are well aware I have no intention of taking a bride. Especially not a woman of minor nobility such as Lady Steele, or a Countess such as you." He sneered.

The Countess and I both shifted uncomfortably. It appears the tyrant was making an appearance after being absent for awhile.

My mind was betraying me because I felt a pit in my stomach that felt hurt when he scoffed at the idea of marrying me. Of course that's absurd for I am not even of nobility. I am a peasant. It would be scandal if he married me. Not wanting to being in this room anymore I stood up and excused myself. The King eyed me curiously.

"Where are you going?" He fixed his glare on me. The Countess eyes narrowed. It's like she knew exactly what I was thinking. I met the King's eye briefly.

"I apologize your Majesty but I am not feeling well suddenly. Forgive me but I must retreat to my quarters." The King didn't say anything but simply nodded. I met Mia's eye quickly before I left the hall. She was frowning.

"Until we meet again Lady Steele." The Countess crooned after me. With one more bow I hurried out of the dining room and up to my quarters. I shut my door quickly and flopped face first onto my bed. I felt like an imbecile.

 _What are you thinking? He doesn't want you. He's a King. You're a peasant Nothing more. If anything you're just a distraction to him._

A betraying tear streamed down my face. Everything was so confusing and disorienting. These feelings I was getting would be my undoing. It was becoming difficult to remind myself that this man stole me from my village. Why was I trying to see the good in him? I drifted to sleep with these thoughts swirling around in my mind.

I awoke to the feeling of someone brushing my cheek. I flinched and looked up. The King was sitting on the edge of my bed stroking my cheek. I could swear I saw compassion in his eyes.

"Are you alright Anastasia?"

I sat up in bed and moved away from him looking down. He let his hand drop.

"I'm fine Christian.. I mean your Majesty."

The King took a deep breath.

"I .. wanted to apologize to you. The audacity of that woman. She's a parasite. She's been after my title for years. She sees you as a threat. I know.. What I said hurt your feelings."

I rolled my eyes. _Be coy Anastasia._

"My feelings weren't hurt Christian. You were simply admitting the truth. A peasant can't be Queen. It's ludicrous to even consider the idea. Also, I'm not just a peasant I'm a woman who you plucked out of her village for a life of servitude. Speaking of serving, isn't it time we finish this ruse and I get back to work with Gail?"

The King glared at me.

"Is that what you want? To be a slave? Yes I may have taken you from your village but I have given you so much more. Look around Anastasia you aren't suffering. I have given you nice things. A title. Food. You would think you would feel some form of gratitude to me. But you don't do you? I'm still a snake in your eyes."

The King stood up suddenly and went to leave the room.

"Wait." I nearly shouted. The King stopped to look at me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I climbed out of bed and walked over to face him. He was looking at me curiously. Without another word I reached up and planted a small kiss on his lips. He broke the kiss off and looked down at me wildly.

"What are you doing to me?"

Before I could respond the King's lips were on me. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and it felt like the balcony all over again. Our kiss deepened surpass any of the previous kisses we've had. Suddenly he gently pushed me onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over me. He stroked my cheek and smiled shyly.

"You are truly a beautiful creature, aren't you?"

The King trailed kisses down my neck and I mewed.

"Sit up." He ordered. I blinked a few times in confusion but obliged. The King climbed behind me on the bed and started to untie my gown. My blood was boiling. I wanted this. Despite everything that's happened my desire for him was never ending. After a few tugs my gown as untied and hanging loosely on my shoulders. Christian pulled the straps down and my breasts fell out of their holdings. Christian kissed my exposed neck and shoulders.

"You are so beautiful." He breathed into my ear. He climbed up off the bed and stood in front of me. He looked down at me with fierce eyes. He unbuttoned his shirt exposing a sculpted chest. He was so beautiful and masculine. Next he untied his trousers and let them hang loosely at his waist. He got down onto his knees and pulled off my dress and undergarments until I was sitting there naked on the bed. I felt embarrassed to be naked in front of a man. This was after all my first time. The King looked at me with hunger.

"Your body is delicious I would like to taste all of it."

I stared at him incredulously not understanding what he meant. Suddenly the King grabbed my leg and started to trail kisses up to my thigh. I moaned out loud. The feeling was euphoric. He stood up all too soon and let his trousers fall to the floor. I glanced at his member wide eyed. I have never seen the naked male body before but his penis was magnificent. My hand shot out to touch it and his head jerked back in ecstasy. After a few strokes he climbed ontop of me. He looked me in the eyes as he parted my legs.

"Is this what you want?" He asked me.

"Yes" I moaned.

" .Mine." He groaned as he pushed into me. I felt a ripping pain shoot through me with the first thrust. My virginity taken away in a heartbeat. No other man would have me now but I didn't care. I only wanted Christian. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You're a virgin?" I shook my head yes.

"Are you?" I asked him. He said nothing and looked away momentarily. I knew in that moment he wasn't. I didn't let this bother me at this moment because all I wanted to feel was him inside me. He thrusted into me again and this time it didn't hurt as much. He suddenly found his pace and continued the relentless thrusting as I cried out clenching him close to me.

"Oh Anastasia you feel amazing. All mine." After a few more hard thrusts he stilled filling me. He slumped down on top of me his head tucked under my chin. I stroked his hair absentmindedly reflecting what just happened. I would never be his Queen. I wasn't even a peasant anymore. Reality dawned on me. I was the King's Mistress.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in a daze. Christian Grey, the King of Ireland was sleeping soundly beside me. He looked so peaceful asleep. There was no trace of the monster, of the tyrant. In this moment he was just a man lost in peaceful dreams. I leaned over to caress his beautiful cheek. He stirred awake and stared at me wide eyed. He almost look vulnerable. I dropped my hand from his cheek and gave him a small smile.

"Good morning."

Christian stretched and sat up. He turned to look at me. He gave me a rare boyish grin. It halted my breath for a moment.

"Good morning Anastasia. Sleep well?"

I smirked at him. Considering we spent most of the night making love over and over again I didn't get much sleep.

I stretched and winced. My body was very sore. It was such an odd sensation. As if Christian could read my mind he smirked.

"I suppose you are too sore for more right now. "

Christian climbed out of bed and dressed quickly while I sat there confused. I was hoping we could talk for awhile.

"Where are you going?"

Christian stilled and turned around to face me.

"I am the King you know. I'm a busy man. I won't be at breakfast this morning. Elliot and I have to go attend to some business. Do try to not get into trouble whilst I'm gone. I'll see you tonight."

Without another word Christian shut the door behind him and was gone. I was sitting there feeling vulnerable suddenly. I wished that he would have stayed. I sighed and lay back down on the bed.

..

I was saddling up my horse when I heard someone yell my name.

"Your Majesty you must come to the gates quickly." Taylor shouted as he jogged over to me. This peaked my interest.

"Is there a problem Taylor?" I gave him a smile and he looked at me stunned. The fruitful Anastasia has put me in an excellent mood.

"It's.. the girl's Father. The blacksmith Steele is at the gates. He says he would like to speak with you. Shall I jail him for such insolence?"

I had a knot in my stomach suddenly.

 _So he's come for her has he? Well he's not getting her back. Ana is mine!_

My former smile turned to that of a glare.

I stalked forward across the yards to the gate.

"Open the gate!" I shouted to the guards. The gate opened up and sure enough as Taylor said, stood the blacksmith Steele. He had a look of what I assume to be rage on his dirt smeared face.

"My daughter! I want my daughter!" He took a step forward and one of my guards grabbed his arm to stop him.

I grinned at him, eyes burning into him.

"Your daughter doesn't want to come home. She's quite happy here. If you value your life sir I suggest you turn around now." My eyes bore into the blacksmith but he didn't flinch.

"I want my daughter NOW!" He bellowed and I flinched. It appears the blacksmith won't be easily deterred.

I turned to face him and snapped my fingers another guard grabbed ahold of him and held him firm. I walked up to him to look him in the eyes.

"Anastasia doesn't want to leave blacksmith. I'd say you could ask her yourself but she's asleep in bed after a rough night of me fucking her." I grinned maliciously at him. He went wide eyed and snarled. He tried to lunge for me but one of the guards punched him in the stomach.

"Listen here Raymond Steele. I am going to grant you pardon just this once, for Anastasia's sake. If you return here your head will be placed on a pike. Leave her now." My guards released the brave blacksmith and he stared at me with fire in his eyes.

"I will kill you devil." He turned around and walked away leaving me standing there seething. A threat against the King is a serious crime. I closed my eyes to settle my temper and headed back into the castle.

Christian walked back to his horses. He didn't notice Anastasia witnessing the whole ordeal from her window with a mask of horror on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I step back from the window shaking. A cold and uncomfortable chill has swept over my body. My Father was outside. He had come for me and the King.. the things he said were horrifying. I drop to the floor with my head in my hands. How could I have been so blind? To think that I had somehow found a soft spot in the King- that he had changed. I was such a fool. Gathering myself after a few moments I stand up and stalk out of the room making my way to the courtyard.

…

 _Stupid old fool thinks he can take Anastasia away from me? She's mine you filthy blacksmith and I will never let her go._

My thoughts are disrupted when I see Anastasia walking fast towards me with a look of rage that I have never seen on her face before.  
"What are you doing out of bed, Anastasia?" I ask her puzzled. Deep down I know why she's so mad. She must have been watching from the window. She faces me and taking me by surprise starts to push me and punch against my chest. I see my guards step forward but I shake my head no and they stay where they are.

"How could you! How could you do this? Say those things? After last night? I can't believe any of this. What have you done to me bastard!"

Anastasia falls into my arms sobbing uncontrollably and for the first time in perhaps my entire life I feel terrible. I am momentarily overwhelmed with sympathy for this woman who gave herself to me last night.

"I'm sorry." I mumble into her hair as I gently rub her back to try to stop her sobs. She leans back and looks me in the eye pointedly.

"If you were truly sorry then you would let me go." I shake my head vehemently.

 _I will never let you go. You're too precious to me._ I think to myself. I grab her gently by the shoulders and pull her to her feet then clasp her chin willing her to look up at me.

"I don't want you to go." I feel so vulnerable. It's terrifying. A shimmer of hope twinkles in Anastasia's eyes.

:"If you truly cared for me then you would let me go"

 _Fuck._

 _.._

 _I don't want you to go.  
_ Those six words nearly took my breath away. Christian didn't want me to go. So the King does have a heart deep down? Those words unlocked something inside of me .hope. I was hopeful that he would let me go eventually if he truly cared. Taking a deep breath I look him in the eye.

"What you said to my Father was completely despicable. How could you say such things? Christian strokes my cheek with his index finger.  
"If I said anything less despicable I have no doubt he wouldn't of left and that would have been very bad. My guards would have killed him and I would of let them."  
Ana glares at me and takes a step back.  
"You would kill my father?"

Christian shrugs and waves his hand to dismiss the conversation.

"You're a heartless monster!" Anastasia turns and runs towards the castle leaving Christian standing there with a solemn look on on his face.

Anastasia races towards the slave quarters hoping to find Gail. Sure enough Gail is inside but she isn't alone. Anastasia pauses at the door shocked at the sight before her.

"You are so beautiful." Taylor's arms are around Gail and he's kissing down her neck. Anastasia slowly backs away and heads back the way she came. Anastasia felt like she couldn't talk to anyone. With a sigh she made her way to her quarters not noticing the tiny black carriage driving past the castle at that very moment heading towards Belfast Village.  
…

"Why the long face brother?" Elliot strolled over to Christian who was sitting on his throne staring out to the empty hall before him. Christian didn't acknowledge Elliot. Elliot didn't take the hint but instead strolled up until he was face to face with his brother.

"She's really getting to you, isn't she?" Elliot had a smirk on his face. Christian's eyes shot daggers at his brother and the smirk wavered.

"Don't be a fool Elliot. She means nothing to me." Christian huffed and glared at his brother.

Elliot's eyebrow raised at this admission. He didn't believe a word his tyrant brother said when it came to Anastasia.

"If that was the case then why isn't she in the quarters? Or better yet why didn't you let her leave when her father showed up?"

Christian jumped up out of the throne and grabbed Elliot by the neck.

"Just because we are blood doesn't mean I won't kill you for your insolence dear brother. Now leave me!" Christian boomed at Elliot and pushed him backwards. Elliot's hands shot to his neck and he glared at his brother.

"There is no hope for you, is there?" Without waiting for a response Elliot turned around and stormed out of the great hall leaving Christian standing stock still watching him go.

"I don't know." Christian whispered to nobody.

….

Raymond Steele was walking back to Belfast Village feeling defeated. His only child was taken from him and he was sure he'd never get her back, not unless the young King fell from the throne. As he was walking he barely noticed a carriage pull up beside him. He looked over and peered at the the blackened curtains of the carriage.  
"Get in blacksmith. I think I can help you." A woman's voice whispered from behind the curtain.

"Who are you?" Raymond asked stepping forward a bit. The curtains were pulled back to reveal a beautiful middle aged blonde woman with an evil grin.

"Why I am the Countess Lincoln and I believe you and I want the same thing." Raymond Steele jumped back as the Countess pushed the carriage door open. Not knowing what to expect but having no other options he willingly climbed into the carriage.

"Keep moving Jack, we must be on our way." The Countess shouted to the driver of the carriage.  
"M'am" the driver shouted and made the horses trot on.


	14. Chapter 14

The carriage came to a halt several miles west of Castle Grey. The driver climbed down from atop the carriage and went to open the doors. Taking the hand of the Countess he led her down the steps of the carriage. Raymond Steele followed suit. Looking around at his surroundings he saw that he was on an impressive plot of land overlooking the sea. A large crumbling estate was pressed against the cliff. It was quite impressive despite it's obvious needs of repair.

"Welcome blacksmith, to my home." The Countess grinned at Raymond showing rotten pointed teeth. Despite her beautiful face her mouth was ghastly. Raymond blanched for a moment then caught himself.

"A very impressive estate, Countess." The Countess smiled and offered Raymond her arm. The driver of the carriage climbed back on and started to drive away towards the stables on the far east side of the estate.

As the Countess and Raymond made their way up the steps of the crumbling house Raymond could see her eyeing him at the corner of his eye. He said nothing as the door opened and they walked inside.  
Inside the house was just as decrepit as the outside was. There was dust on everything. It was almost as if the house hadn't been inhabited in a century. Raymond looked at the Countess who walked over to sit on a large velvet couch. She patted the seat beside her inviting Raymond to sit.

"Tell me Countess, how is it that you can help me?"

The Countess smiled at Raymond and said nothing for a moment.

"Anastasia is your daughter, is she not?"

Raymond twitched at the mention of his daughters name.

"How do you know Anastasia?"

The Countess sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Oh dear blacksmith, I have friends in high places. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on your ample daughter that there was no way she was of nobility from London. What baffles me is that the King would take such an interest in her."

Raymond was puzzled.

 _Nobillity? London? What is happening. My dear Anastasia._

An unwilling memory lit across Raymond's mind like a torch being waved in his face.

" _You're daughter enjoyed it last night when I fucked her."_ _  
_His fist pounded against his leg in anger and the Countess blanched.

"Dear blacksmith don't fret. You're daughter will be returned to you in due time. Should you decide to help me.

Raymond eyed the Countess curiously, not really trusting the old woman.  
"How could you possibly help me Countess?"

The Countess laughed a high shrill of a laugh that Raymond compared to that of a hag. It was quite unsettling.

"To put it simple blacksmith, I want to be Queen. It's my rightful place and your daughter- the peasant doesn't belong there. For some reason she has bewitched the King and has put a damper in my plans. So dear blacksmith you are going to help me. We both want the same thing. You want her back with you and I want her as far away from the King as possible."

Raymond stood up momentarily and bowed before the Countess. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.  
"Tell me what I need to do Countess."

…..

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door. Anastasia put down the book she was reading and hesitantly walked towards the door. She put her ear against the door.

"Who is it?" She whispered. It had to be late in the night.  
"It's Christian. I must speak with you." His voice sounded pained. Anastasia was still quite angry but decided it wouldn't be smart to ignore the King. With a deep breath she opened the door. Standing before her looking disheveled and sad was the King.

"May I come in?" He asked softly.

"I suppose so." Anastasia muttered and gestures for him to enter.

Anastasia walked over to the chair she was sitting on and ushered for the King to sit across from her.

"I owe you an apology, Anastasia. The things I said to your Father. Taking you in the first place. It's all so wrong and I am sorry. If I could take it all back I would." Anastasia was in shock. Her breath caught in her throat.

"You can take it back. You can let me go."

Christian looked at her with hunger in his eyes.

"I can't.  
Anastasia wanted to cry.  
"Why can't you let me go!?"  
Christian moved towards her and dropped to his knees. He grabbed both of Anastasia's hands in his and looked at her.

"Because I am bewitched by you Anastasia. Ever since I heard you stand up to me it's like you awoken something inside of me. You are the one thing in this world that can actually make me feel something other than hatred and rage. I want you to stay with me. Forever."

Anastasia looked at the King in shock.

"I can't stay here forever. I have my Father out there."  
The King gave her a small smile.  
"He can visit you anytime should you wish to stay." This revelation made Anastasia dizzy.

"Where has this sudden change of mind come from Christian? I can't keep up with your moods."  
Christian smiled up at her.

"I'm tired of being miserable, of knowing no happiness. I don't want to waste another minute."

"I can't be your Queen, Christian, you know that right?"  
Christian sighed not meeting her eyes for a moment.

"We'll deal with that if the time comes." He mutters.

"What does that mean?" Anastasia was very confused.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is that I want nothing more then to be inside you."

Before Anastasia could protest she felt the King's lips greedily upon hers. He was kissing with not only passion but hunger. She could feel his need for her. He longed for her touch and despite everything she knew she felt the same so she kissed him back. Her tongue darted out into his mouth and he moaned against her lips. Suddenly he broke off the kiss and picked her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. His lips found her again as he climbed on top of her. Anastasia moaned as his skillful hands found their way under her dress into her undergarments. She grasped his shoulders tightly, nails digging into his back as he flicked his finger up and down her sex.  
"You're so ready for me." He whispered into her neck.  
Christian pulled off Anastasia dress and let his pants drop and he was between her legs. Anastasia felt him against her sex just at the entrance. He looked down at her with fire in his eyes.

"Tell me you want this Anastasia."  
"Yes, I want you. All of you." Anastasia said between moans. That's all it took because in one swift motion Christian had slammed inside her.  
"Oh Anastasia, this is where I want to be always. He moaned against her neck and he continuously slammed into her. Anastasia cried out in pleasure each time. When they were together it didn't matter how it came to be all it mattered was that they were there now.  
After one more thrust Christian and Anastasia cried out together and he slumped against her body, spent.  
"I love you Anastasia." He whispered into her ear before falling asleep on top; of her. Anastasia's eyes widened in shock but she said nothing. Instead she lay there quietly stroking his hair as he slept.


	15. Chapter 15

Christian's POV

She was asleep in my arms. I couldn't take my eyes off her face. She was breathtaking. I stroke her cheek gently and her grip on me tightens. I feel..peace. A peace I haven't felt since my parents were alive. I close my eyes and drift to sleep dreaming of my childhood.

"Christian my darling , what's wrong?" Mother asks from her bed. Father is sitting beside her looking just as concerned.

"I had a bad dream." I whimper at the door.

Mother opens her arms and I race to the bed and climb in the middle. Mother cuddles me and rubs my head.

"What did you dream about angel?"

"I dreamt you both died!' I wail against mothers breast.

My father leans over and rubs my back trying to reassure me and calm me down.

"Don't fret my boy. Your Mother and I will never leave you."

Suddenly Anastasia appears in front of the bed. Her throat is cut wide open and she is covered in blood.

"They left you Christian and so will I. You'll always be alone." She grins at me and I wimper. I turn to see both my parents are no longer in the bed but standing on either side of Anastasia as dead and rotting as she is.

"NO!" I scream. I am awoken by Anastasia shaking me.

"Christian wake up!" I look at Anastasia to see that shes perfectly alright. I feel uneasy. That dream has shaken me to my core. I rub my eyes and watch her intently for a moment. I am filled with fear.

"Bad dream." I mutter. Suddenly everything feels to real and I gently push her away and jump out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She asks me. Clearly shes worried but I don't look her in the eye. I cannot let her see my fear.

"I have some things to attend to." I say as I quickly dress. I storm out of the room leaving her sitting there stunned.

I jog outside of the palace towards the stables. My chest is pounding. A good horseback ride should help me clear my awful thoughts.

"Your Majesty?" I jump at the voice in the shadows. Taylor steps forward.

I eye him suspiciously.

" What are you doing out here." Taylor coughs and shakes his head.

"I couldn't sleep. I come here when I cant sleep." I don't believe him but right now I don't care I just want to be alone.

"Leave me." I glare and he nods and heads back towards the palace.

I wait until hes out of sight and walk to the stables. I don't even make it to my horse before I collapse on my knees. I sob into my hands thankful that no one is here to witness this. A fear has awakened inside me. A fear that I didn't know existed. I feared for Anastasia. I loved her deeply and I couldn't let her go. I cried knowing she will always resent me for taking her away.

 _You are one fucked up man Grey._

As Christian was on his knees sobbing he failed to see the man behind him slip back into the shadows with a grin on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Anastasia's POV

I stare at the door for a few moments after Christian stormed out. He looked pained. Whatever he had dreamt of surely must have terrified him. I had never seen that look on his face before. It wasn't his usual piercing brutal glare. No, this was a look of sheer vulnerability. It was a Christian that I didn't think existed. A Christian with a heart and conscience.  
Climbing out of bed I dress quickly and head out after him. I make my way to the stables. I reach the stable doors and stop. Christian is on his hands and knees and he's crying. My heart feels like it's going to stop. The tyrant King is crying? I slowly walk over and put a hand on his back. He doesn't flinch, it's almost as if he could sense it was me. I don't say anything. I just let him sob. He pulls me to him until I am in his arms and he hugs me. He kisses my hair and squeezes me tighter. I hug him back with all my might.

"Christian what's wrong?"

He pulls back a fraction to look at me. I wipe tears that are dripping down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Anastasia. For everything. You deserve so much more." I stroke his cheek trying to process everything.  
He hugs me tight and says nothing more. I close my eyes to think.

 _He really isn't as evil as I thought. Nearly since I've been here he's taken me to a ball, put me up in lavious quarters and treated me like I was one of them, nobility. We've made love more than once and he's told me he loved me._  
"I love you Christian." His eyes shoot up to mine as I say these four words. I think I myself am surprised.  
"He looks away quickly and let's me go."

"How could you love me? I'm a fucking monster."  
I turn his face to meet my gaze.

"No Christian, you aren't. You've been through too much in your life that would make anyone afraid to open up. I didn't see it before but I do now. I can see you're hurting. Let me in."  
Christian looks down and says nothing for a moment.

"You can go." He says quietly. I look at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

Christian grabs my hands in his and kisses them. Looking me directly in the eye he manages a small smile.

"Taylor will take you back to your village. Your free Anastasia. I can't keep you here. I love you too much which is why I'm going to let you go."

My heart skips a beat. _He's letting me go?  
_ I say nothing for a few moments. I sit back and contemplate these past few days. In a few days I've experienced more in my life than I ever have. Despite being kidnapped Christian has done much more good than bad. We fell in love. If I were to go home what would I really be going back to? He did say my Father could visit anytime. _But you can never be Queen, Anastasia._ I try to remind myself. But in that moment- I don't care. I know what I want.

"I don't want to go. I want you to keep me, forever."

Christian looks at me in utter shock.  
"What? You" He points at me. "Actually want to stay here? With me?" He looks at me as if I've grown two heads. It makes me smile.

"Yes Christian. I do." In one swift motion Christian picks me up and swings me around laughing like he's experiencing childlike wonder. It warms my heart to see him smile.

"Oh Anastasia, you've made me a happy man. I promise you, you won't be disappointed. You'll be so happy here."  
Our happiness is short lived when we hear someone fake cough. We turn to see Taylor at the stable.  
The King glares at Taylor.

"What is it now?" He snaps setting me back onto the ground but not letting go of my hand.

Taylor looks quite uncomfortable.

"There's a pressing matter that must be dealt with right away Your Majesty. I do apologize." He looks down at his feet sympathetically. I pull on Christian's hand to get him to look at me.

"It's okay- go." I smile at him reassuringly. "I'll meet you back in the quarters when you're done." Christian seems to accept this. With a wink he follows Taylor up towards the castle.  
I decide to stay back and catch my breath. I can't help the joy I feel in my heart. I have never been so happy. I decide to make my way back to the castle after a few minutes. The minute I leave the stable I feel something hard hit me on the back of the head.

"Christian" I think before everything goes black.


	17. Chapter 17

Christian follows Taylor as they walk through the castle at a quick pace. When they enter the great all Christian notices several of his guards gathered around waiting expectantly. They are all armed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Christian asks perplexed.

Taylor steps forward and gestures to the guards.  
"We received word from one of the guards walking the outskirts of the castle grounds that Anastasia's father the black smith was spotted. Christian's eyes narrow.  
"So you waited until this very moment to tell me!" Christian shouts at Taylor. Taylor blanches at his rage.  
"I didn't think you would want Anastasia to hear Your Majesty." He waves his hands as way of explanation. Christian seems to nod for a moment and then snaps out of it.

"You do realize I left her at the stables right?!" Christian shouts then turns on his heal sprinting out of the great hall, his guards following suit. Taylor stays behind and just watches  
"For you, my future Queen." He whispers to himself before following the guards and Christian.  
Christian makes his way to the stables.  
"Anastasia!" He calls out as he enters the stable. Anastasia is nowhere to be found.  
"Perhaps she's gone back to her quarters." Christian says out loud.  
"Your Majesty you better take a look at this." One of Christian's guards is bent down inspecting some of the hay. There is quite a bit of blood in the hay. Christian feels as if his heart has stopped.

"Ana." He whispers, defeated.  
…..

The room is completely dark when Anastasia finally comes to. She has forgotten for a moment where she was or what happened. She tries to stand up but finds that she is bound to a wall. Her hands are cuffed in chains.  
:Someone, please help." She calls out. There is no response. She looks around trying to make out her surroundings but it's completely dark. There are no windows. It's clear she's in a cell of some sort.

"Oh god what's happened." Her head aches terribly and she lifts her chained hand to touch her head. It feels wet. She licks her finger and tastes bitterness. She's been bleeding. Suddenly it comes back to her. She was about to leave the stables when she was hit with something. She assumed it was probably a rock.

Her thoughts are disrupted when she hears footsteps coming in the darkness. She tries to pull on her chains to no avail.  
"That won't work you no." A man's voice whispers eerily from the shadows."  
Anastasia stops pulling at the chains.

"Who's there? Who are you? Let me go!" Anastasia screams. The man chuckles.

"Now why would I do that?"  
Anastasia feels rage build up inside her.

"Show your face you coward!" She spits. The man doesn't move right away but after a moment he stalks forward and bends down until he's at eye level. Suddenly a candle he was holding flicked to life and Anastasia jumped. Facing her was a man of about thirty. He had brown shoulder length hair and pasty white skin with piercing green eyes. He reminded Anastasia of what Dracula might look like.

"Who are you?" Anastasia asks quietly. The man just smiles at her and says nothing.  
"What do you want with me?" The man continues to smile. Without her noticing his hand slashes out and he slaps her hard on the face. She hits her head on the solid wall behind her and once again she can feel the darkness coming.  
"Now Jack, is that anyway to treat our guest?" A woman's voice says in the darkness. Anastasia recognizes the voice.  
"Countess" she mutters before passing out.

Raymond Steele was sneaking around the grounds like the Countess had instructed him to do. She had showed him a route on a map that would make him go unnoticed on the grounds. There was apparently a servants door near the garden that would lead through the east wing of the castle where guards rarely visited. That would lead to Anastasia's room. There he would find his daughter and take her home. His deal with the Countess was that he could take his daughter away leaving her to join the King on the throne. It sounded like a fine deal to Raymond.

As he neared the garden he failed to notice one of the castle's guards sneak up behind him. The next thing he knows a sword is pointed at his neck.  
"You'll do best to follow me quietly Blacksmith or I'll have your head." The guard sneers.  
The Blacksmith says nothing as he is guided towards the castle entrance where the King is standing giving instructions to other guards. He pauses and his gaze follows the guards and he spots Raymond. A look of pure hatred shoots across his face and he storms at Raymond grabbing him by the neck.  
"Where is she!" He screams choking Raymond. Raymond coughs and sputters and tries to fight the King off but the King is stronger than Raymond expected.  
"Anastasia! Where is she? Where have you taken her!" He shouts. Confusion shoots across Raymonds face and the King takes notice. He loosens his grip on the blacksmiths neck.

"What do you mean where is she? I came here to rescue her!" Raymond shouts at the King. Christian steps back a few times momentarily confused. Raymond eyes the King warily.

"What have you done with my daughter beast?" He spits at the King. Suddenly a sword pierces through Raymonds chest from behind him. Taylor is holding the sword. Christian's eyes go wide as he watches what unfolds. Raymond coughs blood and sputters then falls to his knees. He looks up at the King.  
"Please, find Ana." He chokes out before falling to the ground, dead.  
The guards grab Taylor and Christian stands stalk still trying to process what just happened before he turns his eyes on Taylor.

"What have you done you fool!" He bellows and blanches when a sick and twisted smile creeps up on Taylor's lips.  
'What I had to do." Christian raises his fist and punches Taylor square in the jaw causing him to pass out cold on the ground. '


	18. Chapter 18

**Taylor's POV**

The King's fist connected with my head and everything went dark. Suddenly I was brought back to memories of the past. My parents were killed by Former King Carrick's guards because they were labelled as thieves. Peasant thieves killed for stealing food for their peasant son so he wouldn't starve. I would of died with them had father not told me to hide under the floor of our tiny house. I watched through a gap in the floorboards as the King's men ripped my parents out of the house. I did not cry, no, I vowed silently to myself that I would get my revenge. A boy of only seven, somehow, someday I would return the favor on the Grey Dynasty.  
That moment came when I was only ten years old. I had been surviving on wild animals in the forest in a neighboring village. I was walking along the road oneday when the black carriage pulled up beside me and an angel stepped out.  
"What is a sweet child doing out here all alone?" The angel with the blonde hair asked me.  
"I don't got no one else." I replied shaking my head. She was as pretty as my Momma was.  
"You don't have anyone else." She corrected me kindly and smiled at me.  
"Would you like to come with me?" She asked offering me her delicate hand. I didn't want to be alone anymore so I nodded and took her hand. She put an arm around me and lead me into the carriage. She pulled me close beside her and let me rest my head in the crook of her neck while she rubbed my head gently. For the first time in so long I felt like I had my Momma back.

Suddenly I am ripped from my dreams of the past by water thrown in my face. I sputter, coughing and open my eyes. I am in the torture chamber underneath the castle. The King stands before me holding the bucket. His guards are not there. It's just the two of us.  
I tug on my chains and grin at the King.  
"Do your worst." I spit at the King and he hits me hard.  
"You were my most trusted ally! How could you betray me?" He yells at me.  
Before I can answer the King's siblings storm in side by side with shocked expressions.  
"What's going on Christian?" Mia asks. Elliot says nothing. Christian runs a hand through his hair obviously frustrated by them being here.  
"You two shouldn't be here." He says to dismiss them. Elliot steps forward putting his hand on the King's shoulder.  
"You may have never wanted us in your life but we are family and we stick by you no matter what." Mia steps forward and puts her hand on Christians other shoulder.  
"Family." She says.  
Christian's look softens for a moment and I laugh. His eyes suddenly dart back to me, in the present and they are filled with fire.  
"He killed Anastasia's Father." Both siblings look shocked and appauled.  
"Where's Anastasia?" Mia asks momentarily concerned. Before Christian can answer I laugh again.  
"You'll never find her." The King suddenly leaps forward and starts hitting me again. I know it won't be long now. The end is near.  
"Atleast by taking away the one thing you love the most I have avenged my parents." I laugh. Christian takes out his sword and holds it to my neck completely dismissing what I had just said.  
"Your Majesty wait!" Gail rushes in with a shocked look on her face. The King whips his head back to to look at her.  
"What are you doing here?" He snaps. The siblings flank her on either side and grab hold of her.  
"Don't kill him I beg you!" She pleads.  
I feel my heart break. When I came here I had no intention of falling inlove. But then I met Gail and she was everything to me. I had planned to free her of her servitude after all of this and we would run away together. I knew if the King found out of our affair or think she was involved in any way he would kill her too. The truth is Gail knew nothing of my mission. I didn't want her involved. She was an innocent.  
Before she could answer the King I take a deep breath.  
"The Countess has her." I shout. Everyone freezes.  
I c lose my eyes in pain at my betrayal. My beloved Countess who raised me and trained me to be the best man I could be. I had betrayed her. But I couldn't let him hurt Gail. Not my love. I had to choose.  
"I'm sorry Countess. I whisper before I close my eyes. I hear Gail scream and Christian swing his sword towards my neck and then... I meet my fate with regret in my soul.


	19. Chapter 19

The room was dark yet again when Anastasia woke up. She was still chained to the wall. Her face felt swollen and bloody. The last thing she remembered before that man hit her was hearing the familiar voice of the Countess. Sitting up against the wall she tried to take in her surroundings.  
"What do you want with me Countess!" She screamed out into the darkness. For a moment there was nothing but silence. Then she heard a woman's shrill laugh in the darkness.  
"So you know it's me then peasant?" The Countess stepped forward and stood in front of Anastasia looking down at her.  
"What you do want from me?" Anastasia asked trembling. "I've done nothing to you!"

Suddenly the Countess bent down and grabbed Anastasia by the chin jerking her up to meet the Countess's piercing gaze.  
"Nothing!?" The Countess shouts. "You've stolen the King from me." The Countess lets go of Anastasia chin but keeps her eyes on her.  
Anastasia looks taken aback.  
"Christian?" She trembles looking surprised." The Countess backhands Anastasia hard.  
"You dare call the King by his first name? Have you no respect! And yes, you stole the King from me. You dare to try to take my rightful place by his side? That is MY throne." The Countess spits.  
Anastasia feels anger flow through her veins.  
"I don't want your throne I never fucking did! I couldn't be Queen even if I wanted to. I'm a peasant, his prisoner!" She shouts and the Countess's eyes narrow.  
"A peasant who's bewitched the infamous tyrant King. Do you really think he wouldn't make you Queen? He'd simply change the laws and I cannot have that my dear. I deserve this, after everything."  
Anastasia looks confused.  
"What do you mean after everything?"

The Countess sighs and stands up pacing the dark room.  
"Well since you won't make it out of here alive I suppose I'll tell you why. You must of heard about the former King Carrick's death, no?"  
Anastasia nods confused.  
The Countess continues. "Right well, he was killed by the King's best friend John Flynn because of rumors of an affair between John and Queen Grace." The Countess chuckles and continues. "A funny little rumor, because the truth is it was King Carrick who was having the affair, with me!"  
Anastasia looks shocked her eyes widen in horror.

"You?" She asks incredulously.

"Oh yes me. But it wasn't just the King, John Flynn was in love with me too. He would die for me you see. When the King and mines relationship reached its peak I told him he needed to get rid of the Queen and he refused outright. So what was I to do to rectify this? I convinced John Flynn to kill Carrick, and being lovesick like he was he killed his best friend for his one true love. Not long after the Queen overcome with depression poisoned herself. I knew after that I would bide my time until the eldest Grey son, your precious Christian would take the throne and one day I would join him by his side." The Countess grins.  
Anastasia feels like she was hit with a lightning bolt.

 _Oh Christian.._  
She feels as if she could cry. This evil bitch is single handedly responsible for the death of both Christian's parents.  
Anastasia glares at the Countess.  
"You really think he will make you Queen? Why would he! You're an old hag!" Anastasia spits at the Countess. The Countess ignores her insult and stops to face her.  
"Oh he will make me Queen, and if he refuses I have a contingency plan in motion. The Countess turns and walks out of the room leaving Anastasia confused.

"Your Majesty how could you do this!" Gail punches the King against his chest crying hard. Taylor's headless body is hanging by chains against the wall. Both younger Grey's rip Gail off of the King. Gail is unconsolable.  
Christian eyes her feeling a bit of sympathy for his servant. Despite her obvious betrayal he has a soft spot for her, after all she's been around ever since he was born. The King steps forward towards Gail who is being held by his siblings.

"Gail.. I didn't know. He was a traitor, I'm sorry." Gail shakes her head still sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Take her back to her quarters and post a guard outside the door." Christian tells one of the guards who has appeared at the door. The guard takes hold of Gail leading her out of the torture chamber. Both Christian's sibling stand there facing him.  
"Did you really have to kill him?" Elliot asks shocking both Christian and Mia.

'Are you kidding? He killed Anastasia's father. He's the reason Anastasia was taken!" Christian bellows at his brother. But surprisingly his brother stands his ground.

"Your ways are wrong brother." He glares at the King and the King eyes his brother with confusion on his face.

"You dare to turn on me, now of all times?" Christian asks Elliot dumbfounded.

"Your time will come tyrant King and your wrathte will be finally done once and for all." With that Elliot storms out with Mia calling after him chasing him out leaving Christian standing there in silence.

In that moment it became clear as water, His family no longer mattered, none of it mattered. All he wanted was Anastasia and he would stop at nothing to get her back.

…

"Elliot wait. What the hell are you thinking?" Mia grabs her brothers arm and he stops to face her.

"For too long we have stood by him. After all he's done. He's killed innocents, he's done everything the wrong way. Now all of a sudden he finds love and we are just supposed to stand by him as he once again kills innocents."

"Taylor wasn't an innocent! You heard Christian. He killed Anastasia's father." Elliot waves his hand dismissing his sister.  
"That's beyond the point. I am sick and tired of following a King who rules with hatred and no remorse. It's gone this way far too long. Something needs to be done."  
Mia takes her brothers hand.  
"What could you possibly do Elliot? You're acting insane."  
Elliot rips his hand out of Mia's and turns around and walks away.

"What needs to be done." He mutters. 


	20. Chapter 20

The Countess's POV

I leave the filthy peasant chained up and make my way to my quarters. Once inside my quarters I go to the night table to light a candle.  
"My Countess." A sensual voice whispers from the darkness of my bed. I sigh and turn around. It's Jack Hyde.  
"What do you want Jack" I ask dismissively. Jack traces his index finger along my silk sheets and smiles seductively. I want to roll my eyes.  
"Well- I just thought.." But I put a hand up to silence him mid sentence.  
"Enough. I'm not in the mood. Shouldn't you be guarding the prisoner?" I say gruffly. Jack glares at me.  
"The prisoner is fine where she is. You promised me Elena. Now come here and give me my prize." I clench my fists tightly, feeling my nails dig into my palms surely drawing blood. Jack Hyde was nothing more than a lovesick puppy here to do my bidding.  
"I said I'm not in the mood Jack, now leave." I say sternly. Jack jumps up and grabs me roughly by the shoulders.  
"I have been loyal to you for so long Elena. You promised me if I did what you asked we would be together. You manipulated me, didn't you?"  
I shake his hands off my shoulders and scoff.  
"Don't be silly my love. Our time will come. I'm just not in the mood right now. I have alot on my mind. Don't fret, once this is all over it will be you and I on the throne." I pat Jack's shoulder reassuringly and bite my lip.  
 _Over my dead body you fool. Your head will be on a pike the minute the crown is placed on my head._  
Jack seems to accept this and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before storming out of my quarters. I rub his kiss off my cheek and sigh loudly. Walking over to my nighttable I undo my dress and take my hair out of the bun. I stare at myself blankly in the mirror. My face has aged so much. My once beautiful angelic face was pale in comparison to it's former glory. I sit back in my chair and close my eyes thinking about times past.  
 _King Carrick, may I introduce rhe Countess Elena Lincoln. The King sits up anxiously in his chair as I make my way through the great hall in my elegant dress. I smile knowing all eyes are on me._  
 _"Absolutely beautiful!"_  
 _"Stunning"_  
 _"An angel for sure."_  
 _Several people whisper as I make my way to the King. I bow gracefully and my eyes meet the handsome King's._  
 _"Your Majesty" I say sweetly and I watch the King eyeing me intently._  
 _"Welcome to Castle Grey Countess." He says rather hoarsley and it makes me blush. With one last knowing look at the King I turn and join the other's in the Great Hall for the dance._  
Coming back to the present for a moment I start to brush my hair down my back but I don't let go of my day dream. I go back to shortly after the ball when the King cornered me out on the balcony.  
 _I gaze out at the land from the Castles balcony envisioning what it would be like to one day rule all of this when I hear a voice in my ear close to my neck._  
 _"Hello my Countess." The King's breath against my neck sends a tingle up my thighs._  
 _"My King." I say seductively still gazing out at the lands. Suddenly the King dips his hand under my dress feeling his way up._  
 _"You are a majestic creature, aren't you?"_  
Before I can continue my dream there is a knock at my door.  
"What is it now Jack?" I snap. Jack steps in with a confused look on his face.  
"Prince Grey is here to see you." 


End file.
